


Anniversary

by germana9



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Loss, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germana9/pseuds/germana9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anniversary of the death of Misaki’s parents is never easy. At least Usagi-san is there when he needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

While Misaki would say that Usagi-san, although brilliant, was a scatter-brained flake who wouldn’t last a day taking care of himself, there was one subject in which Usagi was competent, and, in fact, an expert. That subject was Misaki.

There were very few things that Usagi didn’t actively know about Misaki. He knew his favorite color was green, and that his favorite issue of Za Kan was volume 31. He noticed which were Misaki’s favorite socks, and how Misaki best liked his coffee. He could tell when Misaki was trying to hide how stressed he was about school. In bed, he knew all the right places to touch, kiss, suck, and bite that would elicit the most delicious sounds from him. He had even come to notice that Misaki had a subtle yet distinct way of asking for sex. Not that Misaki would ever admit it, and Usagi-san suspected that his behavior was largely unconscious. Nonetheless, every once in a while Misaki would act a little differently. He would sit much closer to Usagi on the couch; he would spend long moments staring at Usagi from across the room as though lost in thought. And Usagi-san knew that he had correctly interpreted these signs when, later in bed, Misaki was less resistant and more responsive than usual.

Usagi knew Misaki’s birthday was August 18th, for which he eagerly planned each year. And he knew that the anniversary of his parents’ death was April 5th.

On April 5th of that year, Usagi-san made sure—as he had done every year since Takahiro had told him the significance of the date—that he was there for Misaki in case he needed him. It was a quiet Saturday; Misaki didn’t have work, so he was mostly doing homework and chores around the house, and Usagi was home as well, working on a few small projects for work. Someone who didn’t know Misaki as well as Usagi-san might not have noticed any change in him. But Usagi saw how, several times that day, Misaki would stop what he was doing and stare off into space. One time that this happened, a frown furrowed his brow.

Usagi said nothing about this. He only kept a watchful eye in case things got worse. Throughout the day he came up with excuses to be close to Misaki—sitting with him in the living room while Misaki was doing homework, and sitting in his study with the door open while Misaki did laundry across the hall. He doubted that Misaki noticed; he was distracted already as it was, and Usagi didn’t think that Misaki knew that _he_ knew the significance of the day.

So, Usagi did his best to stay with Misaki and keep him from feeling alone. He didn’t want Misaki to sleep by himself that night, and so as the day came to a close, he tried to come up with a tactful reason or excuse to get Misaki to sleep with him, or for Usagi to sleep with Misaki in his room.

Usagi was surprised when Misaki himself resolved his dilemma. He stepped through the open door of Usagi’s study and said hesitantly:

“Usagi-san?”

Usagi turned in his chair.

“Yes, Misaki?" 

“Um, my bed is covered in laundry that I didn’t get to today, and so I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight.”

Usagi’s eyebrows shot up in shock and Misaki’s cheeks pinked, but Usagi smiled warmly. _No teasing, just the truth_ , he thought.

“Misaki, you don’t need to ask me that. I would be the happiest man in the world if you would sleep with me every night.”

Misaki flushed even more, but he quipped:

“I don’t know if that would work, Usagi-san. Most nights I actually need to get a good night’s sleep.”

Usagi chuckled and rose from his chair. He crossed the room and enveloped Misaki in a hug. Misaki didn’t flinch or try to pull away; he just sighed.

“Don’t worry,” Usagi said as he lightly stroked Misaki’s hair. “I’ll let you sleep tonight.”

He held Misaki for a second longer, then released him. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

“Are you going to bed soon?” he asked.

Misaki nodded. “I was just about to get ready." 

“Me too. It’s been a long productive day, and I’m tired.”

*** 

Lying in bed thirty minutes later, Usagi let out a sigh. He wanted nothing more than to hold Misaki in his arms as they fell asleep. There was still something a little off about Misaki, and Usagi was worried. However, he didn’t want to push him, and so when Misaki stayed on his side of the bed, Usagi didn’t invade his space.

Longing for his lover’s touch, uneasy thoughts going through his mind, Usagi eventually drifted off to sleep.

***

He was awoken several hours later by a low moaning that was permeating the room. His eyes flew open as he heard the sounds of distress coming from Misaki. He immediately rolled over and reached for him.

“Misaki, what is it?”

In the darkness, Usagi could just make out the tears streaming down Misaki’s face, and saw that his eyes were squeezed shut. His head was tossing back and forth, and Usagi realized he was asleep.

He anxiously shook Misaki, desperate to release his beloved from the dream he was trapped in. 

“Misaki? Misaki!”

Misaki stopped thrashing and his eyes opened. He looked around wildly and said confusedly: “Usagi-san?”

Then his eyes clenched shut and a new, silent sob racked through him, new tears streaming down his face. Usagi was alarmed to see how violently the sobs shook his tiny body. He wrapped his arms around Misaki and pulled his lover into him, holding him tight.

“Shhh, hey, it’s all right,” he soothed, stroking Misaki’s hair as he sobbed into Usagi’s chest. “Shh, it was just a dream….”

Usagi was relieved when he felt Misaki finally relaxing. His tears continued to seep into his shirt, however. Usagi continued to hold Misaki for a long time until Misaki offered quietly:

“It wasn’t just a dream.”

It was a whisper, mumbled into Usagi’s chest, but Usagi heard him all the same, and waited for him to continue.

“It was so real. I dreamed…it was the day my parents died.”

Usagi cursed himself for having been so stupid. “You were thinking about them a lot today, weren’t you?”

Usagi could feel Misaki blink in surprise, and then he nodded.

Misaki’s next words were barely a whisper. “It’s my fault they’re dead,” he said, and then began to sob anew. 

Usagi already knew that Misaki believed this, but he was shocked that he had finally confided it to him. He pulled him even closer, and considered his next words carefully.

“Misaki, listen to me.” He peered intently into Misaki’s face. Misaki opened his eyes a fraction.

“What happened was a tragic accident. It was nobody’s fault.”

Misaki closed his eyes again, but his sobs subsided. Usagi could tell that just saying that wouldn’t change anything. He could only hope that, in time, Misaki would learn to believe those words.

He bent over his lover then and first kissed him on the left cheek, and then the right. He repeated this ten, twelve times, gently mopping up the now drying tears. Finally, the tiniest smile appeared on Misaki’s face.

“Usagi-san, you can stop kissing me,” he mumbled.

Usagi ignored him a few seconds longer, continuing his administrations.

Finally, he said, “Just one more,” and kissed Misaki lightly on the lips.

“I love you, Misaki,” he said. He leaned back against the pillow, pulling Misaki with him.

“I—I love you, too, Usagi-san,” Misaki said quietly.

Usagi was shocked yet again. He smiled, extremely happy. He found himself, as he had done in the past, swearing to always be there for his beloved, and to always protect him.

“Sleep well, now,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if in the manga they have said what day Misaki’s parents died, so I just picked a date. Also, this story is inspired in part by this tumblr post:
> 
> http://usagiakihikos.tumblr.com/post/132728634615/this-is-how-i-imagine-akihiko-comforts-misaki


End file.
